Wesley Crusher
|occupation = Starfleet officer |posting = |rank = (2369) (2380) |status = Activate |father = Jack Crusher (deceased) Jean-Luc Picard (step-father) |mother = Beverly Crusher (mother) |siblings = N/A |children = Lillian Crusher (daughter, with Robin Lefler) Unborn son (with Lakeisha Warren) Terry Crusher (Star Trek Destiny) |Other relatives = Tristan Jacob Watters (grandson, via Lillian) }} Wesley Robert Crusher was a human male in the 24th century. In his youth he excelled thanks to his skill and intellect and has a promising career in Starfleet ahead of him. He is the son of Jack and Beverly Crusher, the father of Lillian Crusher, and the husband of Robin Lefler and is the chief engineer of the starship . History Son of Beverly and Jack Crusher, Wesley was born on July 29, 2348. Wesley's father worshiped him, but Jack realized that his Starfleet career could mean that he wouldn't always be around as Wesley grew up; when Wesley was 10 weeks old, Jack began recording messages for his son. In 2354, Wesley's father was killed following a dreadful accident aboard the . Although the five-year-old boy did not completely understand what was happening, he remembered that Jack's body was brought home by his command officer and friend, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy Crusher was invited to apply, taking the exam and being accepted into the Academy where he joins an elite group of cadets known as Nova Squadron. His involvement with this group leads to his losing academic credits when a squadron-mate is killed attempting a dangerous and prohibited flight maneuver and, under pressure from the team leader Nick Locarno, Crusher abets the squadron's efforts to cover up the truth. Although the crew's intervention and Crusher's own testimony saves him from expulsion, all of Cadet Crusher's academic credits for the year are canceled and he is required to repeat the year and graduate after most of the rest of his class. He remains in the Academy thereafter until the Traveler re-contacts him in the final season's Journey's End, whereupon he resigns his commission and goes with the Traveler to explore other planes of reality. Graduating Starfleet Academy USS Enterprise-D Wesley Crusher first arrives on the Enterprise-D with his mother, soon after Captain Jean-Luc Picard assumes command. Crusher's father was killed while under Picard's command, with Picard delivering the message to Wesley and to his mother, Beverly. Picard initially found Wesley irritating, as he is often uncomfortable around all children, a fact which he discloses to his first officer, Commander William Riker, in the pilot episode "Encounter at Farpoint". In early episodes of the series, Picard does not allow Wesley on the bridge of the ship. However, during the first season, Picard comes to realize that he understands many things beyond his age and has inherited his mother's high level of intelligence, and grants him more opportunities on board the ship. An alien known as The Traveler tells Captain Picard that Wesley possesses a unique intelligence and great potential when provided encouragement and opportunity, comparing him to a child prodigy like Mozart. Picard soon appoints Crusher as an acting ensign. Crusher eventually takes the entrance exam for Starfleet Academy. His test score ranks lower than required, and he is not accepted into the Academy in his first attempt, as shown in the episode "Coming of Age". Later, he misses his second chance to take the Academy entrance exam during the episode "Ménage à Troi" in which he assists the Enterprise-D crew in rescuing Riker, Deanna Troi, and Lwaxana Troi from hostile Ferengi, for which Picard grants him a field promotion to full ensign. In the third-season episode "The Bonding", Wesley reveals that following his father's death, he harbored animosity towards Picard, because Picard was in command of the Stargazer during the mission in which Wesley's father was killed. By the end of the episode, he no longer harbors these feelings. USS Enterprise-E In 2380 he was posted aboard the under the command of Captain John Tyson as chief engineer after Geordi was reassigned to work on B-4, and he continues his stint as chief engineer on board the flagship. ''USS Victory'' In his late 30's, Wesley took command of the USS Victory-D. He had to deal with being the captain and take on parenting his 13-year-old daughter, Lillian, whom her mother, Robin (Wife of Wesley's) sent to live with him for the two to get to know each other. Meeting Lillian Crusher (Mirror) In 2386, Wesley enters his office and sees his daughter, Lillian. He is shocked to see her provocative appearance and her personality is cold, calculating, scheming, and seductive. When he finds out from Justin Macleod that she tried to seduce him, Crusher has Lillian confided to the brig. Then he is horrified to learn that she is from the Mirror Universe while the real Lillian was accidently taken in her place. ''Nomad'' universe In 2384, Wesley had a daughter named Terry Crusher. Memorable quotes *"Ms. Thomas, why isn't the Victory moving on its feet?" *"What the hell is it?" "The question is, what the hell are they?." (Wesley talking to Kaycee Horton) *"Very well, I will introduce you. But... we cannot argue like this in front of her. We must at least appear to be..." puts his arm on Wesley Crusher's shoulder "BFF's?" "...Civil." "I knew I can count on you, Wesley." kisses Wesley on the cheek and vanishes wipes the kiss off his cheek in disgust *(K): "I gave you something most mortals never experience - a second chance at life - and now all you can do is BITCH AND WHINE!?" *(Wesley): "I can't live out my days as that person! That man is bereft of passion......and IMAGINATION! That's not who I am!" *(Wesley; to Lillian, when accusing her of knowing about Delta Squadron and concealing it): "Someone once told me: "The first duty of every Starfleet officer is to the truth, whether it is scientific truth or historical truth or personal truth. It is the guiding principle on which Starfleet is based." Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Captains Category:Starfleet engineers Category:USS Victory-D Personnel Category:Crusher family